Our Next 4 Years
by RigiUK
Summary: Alone on a beach in Hawaii, Ryan and Marissa look back over their 4 year on/off relationship, reflecting on the key moments which brought them here.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Next Four Years….!**

Lazily, he stirred. Slowly, the noise of the surf grew louder, and louder. He opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a picnic rug (?). Turning his head, he looked up, and saw palm fronds waving overhead, causing bright flickering sunlight to dazzle his eyes.

Startled, Ryan sat up, a blanket sliding down his chest, and looked around; he was lying on a beach under some palm trees. At the back of it, a jeep sat parked at the end of a jungle track. The remains of a campfire quietly smouldered a few feet from him, it's scented smoke drifting away on the morning air… He had clearly spent the night here!

He felt the blanket move slightly. He glanced down to his right, and saw Marissa gently turn over in her sleep. Her always beautiful face looked peaceful, untroubled, content, unlike on other mornings in the past 4 years. Her eyelids moved, and Ryan guessed she was soon to wake-up…. Very gently he tried to slip out from under the blanket, turning to place his bare feet on the black sand and making to stand up.

A hand softly touched his lower back, and he stopped, turning around. Marissa had woken, and was watching him. Their eyes locked – stormy blue to green – and they lost track of their surroundings for a few seconds, until his face broke into his classic half-smile. Marissa's eyes sparkled, and she returned it, her smile soon widening into one of her classic, huge toothy grins. Helplessly, he grinned shyly at her, and she cocked one finely plucked eyebrow. "Hey," she said softly, "were you trying to sneak away from me?" "…..Maybe?" he replied, giving her a teasing smile. "Wearing what exactly….?" she asked, eyebrow raised again, giving the blanket a gentle tug, then pulling it away from him. He grabbed the edge, but she kept at it. Very quickly, a tug of war developed, with both of them wearing determined smiles, until Ryan began to gain the upper hand. "No! no-no-no-no-NO!" Marissa cried out, laughing, as she frantically gripped the blanket, "Oh so you'll do it to me but not let me do it to you?"" Ryan asked, laughing. She tugged hard and he lost his balance, falling down on top of her. "Ow!" she said. "Well, you caused it!" he pointed out, looming over her as he propped himself up on his hands. Their eyes locked again, making their laughter slowly cease as their closeness hit both of them.

Marissa couldn't help it, she lost herself in his intense, deep, blue, grey-flecked eyes, eyes she couldn't resist for the past 4 years. Ryan too, felt himself be drawn irresistibly into her deep green eyes, eyes which could both betray a shyness, but also sparkle and burn with a mischievous, childish fire which had hooked him so often over the same period. It gave away her depths; a mixture of uncertainty, loneliness but also big-heartedness, generosity, caring and a certain edgy rebelliousness which affected him like no one else….

As they stared at each other, their pulserates increased, making their breathing rate rise. Marissa's hot breath teased his cheek, and his hers, making them starve for each other. Ryan gently lowered himself onto her, and their lips touched. They paused, their looks confirming their desire, and they joined their lips again. Swiftly, the kiss deepened, their tongues searching each other's mouths as they desperately savoured their taste. Never mind how many times they kissed, it never seemed to satisfy their need for each other…

Their need intensified, turning into lust. Automatically, Ryan reached for his pants and extracted his wallet. As he opened it, Marissa's hand stopped him. Looking into her eyes, Ryan read the silent offer, and nodded quickly. She opened the packet and reached down, gently, but impatiently applying his protection, then slid her slender arms around him again. At once, their lips merged, their eyes clouding with the rapidly intensifying lust. Uncontrollably, Ryan and Marissa took their desire to the next level, the sounds of their passion competing with the surf, the rustling palm leaves, and the jungle's morning chorus…

A bird squawked close by, startling Marissa awake. Slowly, she looked around; beside her slumbered Ryan, a contented look on his face. Close by, their camp fire was almost out, with only a few coals left amongst the ash. Overhead, the palm fronds rustled in the sea breeze, making sunlight dance across her face, while the noise of the surf breaking on the black sand beach metres away provided a restful, soothing backdrop. She lay her head back down, and briefly closed her eyes. Even the Tiki hut back in Newport hadn't been as good as this…. As their first time, it would always be special, but it was in Newport, their home but a place with mixed memories for them both. Here, on an empty Hawaiian beach, all that felt like another world….

Suddenly, her eyes shot open when she heard something break above. Instantly, to her right there was a soft thud…. Marissa quickly looked over, and saw the huge coconut which had just missed her head…! Eyes wide, she quickly had a mental image of what could've happened, and couldn't suppress a giggle. Ryan woke-up at this, and looked at her, "huh?" "Oh, nothing!," she said, "just that maybe we should move?!" He looked confused, then saw her nod to her right. Rising-up, he saw the coconut, then glanced up at the tree, where several more waited to fall….. At his startled face, Marissa giggled again, "yes Ryan, I was nearly killed by one!" Instinctively, Ryan sprang-up and pulled her out into the open. "You know, maybe we shouldn't have slept under that thing?!" he suggested. "Yeah, it might have been 2nd time unlucky!" she said, agreeing with him, a nervous smile on her face. "Or 3rd time," he said, holding her close. Marissa realized what he meant. "I know, but I'll never do that again, I promise!" she assured him, "we're here now, aren't we? And….!" She looked around, a sudden realization hitting her, "Ryan, we're on view here." "So what, we're miles from anywhere," he said, unconcerned. "No, I mean we're completely on view here, as in-" Realization dawned quickly on Ryan, who briefly glanced down at himself. "S**t," he said as she giggled, making his ears redden. "How fast can we get to the jeep?!" he asked, hiding her from it in case anyone was watching. "I dunno, but we'd better find out?!" she suggested. Quickly, they sped over to it, and hunted for some clothing.

By now, the day was really heating-up and the humidity level rising…. So that meant a minimal approach… Ryan opting for a pair of shorts and sandals (but no shirt), and Marissa one of her bikinis under a white tank-top with flip-flops. And sunscreen of course!

"Since we're staying here," Marissa decided, raising a hand to silence Ryan's objection, "I'll go and get our fire going again!" She skipped off down onto the sand, carrying their cool box with her. Ryan watched as she quickly gathered some sticks, and tried to revive the smouldering embers, her cheeks puffing out as she blew air onto them. It didn't work, and after several goes, visibly hot, she impatiently pulled off her tank top and tossed it to one side. She tried again, oblivious to his rapt gaze.

'How did I get this girl…..?' he thought, watching her. Ever since he'd met her, on his first night in Newport, he'd been secretly in awe of Marissa. She never ceased to surprise him, or attract him. Like just now; after a week on Hawaii, she had the darkest tan he'd ever seen on her – a deep, golden bronzed hue, which made a stunning contrast with her pearly white teeth and huge, sparkling green eyes. Her light brown hair had also changed a little, it seemed to be blonder… Overall, combined with her slender, lithe physique, she looked incredible! So much so that he found it hard to take his eyes off her….. Not that that was unusual, she'd always had that effect on him…. She'd always held his attention ever since he first saw her at the end of her driveway, and despite their sometimes rocky relationship, that had never changed.

She was unique, a one-off…..

"Ryan?" she called out, interrupting his daydream. He looked at her, standing next to the fire, her blonding hair wafting in the breeze, her deeply tanned skin showing a slight sheen of sweat, and a sudden sigh escaped his lips. She cocked her eyebrow at him, and he quickly looked at the sand, hoping she hadn't seen his blush – she had.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before?!" she teased, "many times…!" Mouth dry, he made himself look-up – Marissa now stood proudly, watching him, her back to the surf. Her hair drifting forwards over her shoulders, she looked stunning, her deep, golden brown skin contrasting sharply with the black sand of the beach. Unable to help himself, he sighed again at the sight. She smiled mischievously at him, then sped over and pushed him on his back onto the sand. She straddled him, propping herself up on her hands, her face inches from his. Again her smile widened into that gorgeous, wide toothy grin, she clearly enjoyed having him under her control….

Or so she thought. Quickly, he yanked one of her arms inwards, and she overbalanced, falling onto her right side with an indignant squeak. In an instant, he rolled on top of her, holding her in the same position. She tried to knock him over, but couldn't, until she giggled beneath his sly smile. "Now who's on top?!" he asked teasingly. "OK, you've got me!" she said, laughing….

Later, after a basic, but delicious breakfast, they sat on the sand together, Marissa leaning against Ryan, his arm around her back. They watched the surf, the sea breeze cooling their bodies. "Ryan," Marissa said softly. "Yeah?" he replied, stroking her side gently. "What were you thinking about earlier, while I was getting our fire going again? You had that thoughtful, almost brooding look on your face?" she asked cautiously. "Nothing, I was just watching you…..!" he covered, teasingly. She giggled softly, but wasn't fooled. "I know you well enough now, you were somewhere faraway, I saw it in your eyes." He paused, then looked at her shyly, "I was just thinking about the last 4 years, our journey to get here. Starting with my first night in Newport."

"Hm, I remember that….." she said drily, looking him in the eyes, "Especially the driveway bit…..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cohen's Driveway – 4 Years earlier:**

"It's no fun if the key's in the car," Ryan said.

Sandy smiled, then got out of the car, leaving the keys behind. Now alone, Ryan stared at the leather seats, radio/CD player, tinted windows, felt the air-con… Unbelievable, but better than a damp, dark cell. Or his bed back home, with a drunk, screaming Mom, or AJ….

Soon though, he got bored. Needing a smoke, he slipped out of the car and took a quick look up at the house. No-one was looking. He headed down the driveway, tapping a cigarette from his pack, before halting at its foot. Placing it in his lips, he prepared to light it….

But paused – sensing he wasn't alone. Looking right, he saw another driveway next door, and standing at the end of it – a girl. His own age, standing alone, was she waiting for someone? Sensing his presence, she turned and saw him. Their eyes locked.

"Who are you?" she asked, curiously. Trying to play it cool, Ryan replied "whoever you want me to be…." She looked him up and down, then looked slowly away with an "OK…." 'So much for that idea Trey…' he thought, his brother having used that line…. Clearly, she looked down on him. Looking down, he lit his cigarette, then caught a glimpse of movement. He watched as she took a quick glance down her driveway (?) – he couldn't help noticing her high cheekbones in the glow of the streetlamp – then at him. Her eyes briefly narrowed, then watched him keenly.

"Hey, can I bum a cigarette?"

That surprised him…. But he hid it, slowly approached her, and immediately, was stunned by her beauty. Tall, tanned, thin. Long, light brown/blonde hair, big green eyes. White sleeveless top, slim, hip-hugging jeans, flashy sandals. Cell-phone – clearly she was rich. Taking a cigarette from his pack, she watched him, expecting him to use his lighter. Then she smiled when realising he would light hers with his.

Touching the tips, and inhaling to make his flare-up, he watched her tanned cheeks curve inwards as she did the same. Her eyes closing, watching him intently, then closing again as hers caught. Now, she exhaled her smoke, with what seemed like a proud smile, then looked at him again.

"So what are you doing here, seriously?"

"Seriously?!" Ryan returned, unsure what to say – a lie or the truth? He went for truth.

"I stole a car. Crashed it. Actually my brother did. And since he had a gun and drugs on him, he's in jail. I got out but then my mom threw me out, 'cause she was pissed off and drunk. So Mr Cohen took me in…."

She inhaled again, looking startled, then laughed (?!), saying,

"You're their cousin from Boston, right?"

Great, she didn't believe him…

"Boston, right," he said.

"Hey Marissa," Sandy was back. Ryan watched as she instantly tilted her head down, trying to hide her exhale as she tossed her cigarette into the bushes. Unconcerned, he continued smoking his.

"Hey, Mr Cohen! I was just meeting your nephew," she responded. Sandy paused, then said,

"Ah, yes, my favourite nephew, Ryan. All the way from Seattle."

'He's quick,' Ryan thought, but…

"Seattle?" Marissa asked, obviously confused.

…. not quick enough. "Dad lives there, Mom lives in Boston," Ryan added quickly.

A moment's tension, then Sandy quickly changed subjects, "so, we're all really excited about the fashion show fund-raiser tomorrow night."

"Really? You are?" Marissa queried, sounding unconvinced.

"…No…," Sandy admitted. Marissa giggled, Ryan couldn't help finding the sound endearing. Marissa, as he now knew her, came across as the most graceful, sophisticated girl he'd ever met, and with such a sweet voice! He felt out of his depth around her, like she was so far above him….

"Hey, you should come by. Check it out. If you don't have other plans." She was inviting him to this fashion show? Then, a big black, expensive - looking pick-up truck pulled-up, and she got into it, saying "see ya." "Good night," Sandy replied, Ryan could only watch as she kissed the guy driving, then settled down in the passenger seat as he drove off…. He wasn't surprised that she had a boyfriend, but he couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment….

Next had come the awkward, rather formal meeting with Kirsten, then the next morning, their son Seth – who'd clearly been nervous – then the fashion show.

Again, he'd been captivated by Marissa. Such as when she'd gracefully opened the show with a short speech, then sashayed down the catwalk in that stunning dress – meeting his eye with an "Oh, you came!" look – and when they'd spoken at that beach house party;

"So, what do you think of Newport?" she enquired.

"I think I can get in less trouble where I'm from…..!" He'd told her.

"You have no idea….." she'd replied mysteriously, sauntering off…..

Then, there had been his outing as a car thief from Chino….. By Seth, after he'd seen Summer (who he'd clearly been carrying a torch for) flirting with Ryan. He didn't hold that against Seth now, but he'd been humiliated at the time, especially at Marissa's look when it happened….

And he had hit Luke – Marissa's then boyfriend – after he and his friends had tried to bully Seth, for what he'd assumed wasn't the first time – but now, if he was honest, Marissa had had something to do with it. He'd been unimpressed by Luke's classless wolf-whistling as Marissa strode the catwalk, and disgusted when he glimpsed him sneaking off with that freshman girl at the party. How could he treat Marissa like that….?! And he was sure she didn't know…

After that, he thought that whatever brief connection they'd had was lost, but later that night he'd witnessed a shocking scene. Summer and another girl – Holly (?) – carrying Marissa out of their car (both clearly drunk) and then leaving her lying on the ground, passed out! Ryan had been appalled, so, after they'd gone, he slipped down to her. On edge, for he expected her front door to open any time and he'd then get wrongfully accused by one of her parents, he'd quietly checked on her, not knowing what to do, until, out of worried desperation, he'd carried her back to the Pool House – noticing the strong smell of alcohol coming from her lips - laying her gently into the bed, covering her so she'd stay warm, then slept on the floor…. The next morning, she was gone….

**Present day**

"Ryan….?" Marissa asked softly, nudging her bare shoulder against his. "Hm, oh," he started, brought back to the present, "sorry." "I thought I'd lost you there," she teased, giggling softly. "You had," he admitted, "that night was unforgettable…." "It sure was," she agreed, "we met, and you got your first taste of Newport. How was it?" "Interesting…!" he said drily, "and eye-opening." "I made an impression then?" she asked. "Oh yeah, especially at the Fashion Show, and afterwards….," he replied wistfully. Marissa laughed, then suddenly fell silent, realizing what he might mean – she couldn't remember much of the night, especially Holly's party…

But she remembered waking up in the Pool House….

"Ryan," she murmured softly. "Yeah?" he replied. "Thanks," she said. "For what?" he asked, puzzled. "For…..," she paused, awkwardly, then carried on, "for what you did that night." Reaching across with her bare arm, she gently turned his head so that she could look him in the eye, then added "I was frightened at first, thinking something had happened without my knowing – I couldn't help that, I didn't know you then – but soon realized it hadn't, you'd only brought me there out of kindness, so I was safe. I've never forgotten that." "It's OK, "he told her, "I never even thought of doing anything, and never, ever would." "I know," she said, "and I know I shouldn't have slipped out without a word, but I was embarrassed and…." She found his hand and squeezed it, hoping he understood. "I know," he said reassuringly. "I just….couldn't leave you lying there." "I know," she reassured him, "so please don't apologise for it! You've no reason to…..!"

She meant that. Realizing that he'd only brought her there to protect her had taught her something crucial about Ryan. That despite his rough, bad boy exterior, there was good in him. He had depths…. Her initial curiosity about him, sparked by his rough, edgy appearance – which had looked so different to Newport boys, like Luke – had turned to intrigue in the Pool House the next morning….

He knew she meant it. When he first encountered her that night, Marissa had seemed so far above him. Beautiful, rich, sophisticated, secure. Until, he saw her lying passed out, abandoned, on her doorstep. And heard Summer and Holly say things which made him think that she often ended-up like that. Like his Mom… And he'd suddenly wondered why. What in her life made her do that? Drink to try and escape, like his Mom did? He'd been shocked, and his protective instinct had kicked in. And he couldn't help it – he'd needed answers.

But, it had looked like he'd never get them. Kirsten had reacted badly to their party behaviour, especially Seth's drunken, bruised appearance, and had told Sandy to get Ryan out of the house…. So he'd ended-up heading back to Chino. Leaving the Cohen's, he'd seen Marissa at the end of her driveway, unforgettably silhouetted against the sun as he passed. He'd watched her stand there, looking lost, until Luke's big truck pulled up… That was it, she was gone…

Her intrigue increasing, she'd found herself hoping to see Ryan again. Was she right about him? But then, she'd seen him being driven away in Sandy's car, his bike in the trunk. And she'd thought that was it… As he'd passed, she'd tried to catch his eye, hoping he understood her silent _'thanks'_ for last night, then she'd watched him head off, thinking that was her last sight of him…..

Ryan remembered that too….. Marissa silhouetted against the sky as he'd passed, then the sight of her, standing alone, until Luke's big black truck obscured her from view…..

Like her, he'd thought that was it – the end of their encounter…

But it wasn't…..(!)

Days later, abandoned by his Mom and scared to death at the thought of ending-up in the care system – like the girl in _White Oleander_ \- Ryan had tried to run away, maybe get a job somewhere, save some money…. But Seth insisted on joining, and had been slow getting out of the house (due to Sandy catching him, he later learned). Ryan had stood there, impatiently, then he'd heard the 'chirp-chirp' of a car alarm. Turning round – there she was again. At first, he'd panicked, and tried to hide in the bushes, but she saw him. Their eyes had locked…

"Hey," he'd said.

"Hey," she'd replied, stunned. 'Hadn't he left forever….?!' "I didn't think I'd see you again." After that morning in the Cohen's Pool House, she'd wanted to say a lot more to him, but she couldn't… "I wanted to say thanks. For the other night."

Ryan hadn't wanted thanked, only to know. "Do you always drink like that?"

She'd ducked the question. Exactly as he'd expected, like his Mom. Clearly then, she didn't drink for fun….

"I thought you left?" she'd asked.

"I did. I am," he got out, "this whole Newport scene. It's not really for me."

"I know what you mean," she let slip, his remark reminding her of how bored she was becoming with Newport. The same people, the same activities, the same conversations… "But you," she'd thought, watching him, 'with your rough clothes, street-wise appearance and cool, edgy air, you're different…. I want you to stay.'

"Uh-huh," he'd begun, surprised, "so why do you keep hanging out with them?"

'Good point,' she'd thought, but who else was there (?), "you got any better ideas?"

Seth had joined them then, freezing when he saw Marissa. 'Why is this geek here?,' she'd thought, though now, she was ashamed of having had such a shallow view of Seth.

"What are you doing?" she'd asked.

"Nothing. We're just….," Seth had stuttered.

"You guys are up to something." 'What were they doing?' Intrigued, she'd wanted to know.

Neither would tell her, instead Ryan had said, with a smile, "you should probably be off. The Newport Social Scene awaits."

'Nice try guys, but you're not getting rid of me that easily…,' she'd thought, determined to know what they were up to. And her lifestyle being questioned – by Ryan – only added to that. Whatever they were planning – she'd wanted in. And she'd had the perfect means to do it;

She'd had a car.


End file.
